


The Monologue of the Strawberry Cheese

by KuroiYuki88



Series: HKT48 Monologue Series [3]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umemoto Izumi wondered what she meant to her beloved team captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monologue of the Strawberry Cheese

Umemoto Izumi sat down in front of her PC as she browsed the photos she took during the handshake event. The short haired girl unconsciously let out a grin when she saw the photos of a certain person.

Anai Chihiro. The Ponkotsu Captain.

When Izumi noticed that she was grinning while looking at the team H captain’s photos, she shook her head hastily to calm her head. She let go a sigh before continuing with sorting for the photos she would upload to her Google+. When she was done with the sorting, she decided to call it a day and turned off her PC. But not before she transferred some of the photos to her phone.

Photos of Anai Chihiro.

Izumi stretched her back as she waited for the photo transfers to finish and rested her back on the chair. She let her mind wandered and thought of how the ponkotsu captain’s existence grew inside her gradually.

Izumi got to know more about Chihiro, whom she still referred to as Anai-san, when she was promoted to team H, where the ponkotsu girl was her captain. At first, she felt lonely in the team. She was not someone who easily opened herself to the others and she did not know what she should do to mingle. She felt relieved when her close friend since the trainee days, Ui Mashiro, was promoted to the same team later. Both of them supported each other day by day and gradually they managed to get along with more members. It did not take a long time until Izumi started to feel like she finally had found her place in the team. And her captain played a part in it.

Izumi knew how kind her ponkotsu captain was, seeing how she always handed out befitting gifts to everyone on their birthday. Izumi, too, got her present from her captain. When she opened her gift in front of the other members, they all held their laughter from escaping as they saw the cute, frilly camisole sleepwear on her hand and how bad the boyish shorty blushed when she looked at her captain to thank her–and stuttered at her attempt to do so. She did dress in girlish attires most of the time after all and she admired how the captain did her observation well even though she did not seem as such. She could see how thoughtful her captain was despite of looking like an airhead. She admired that side of her ponkotsu captain.

Izumi always observed her ponkotsu captain out of curiosity of how far her ponkotsu-ness could go. Her observation gave her a good idea of her captain so she decided to pick her at that time they had the MC theme of planning a date when she drafted the plan. When she had the chance to explain it on stage, she saw how delighted her captain was with her plan as she jumped in excitement. She even asked Izumi to execute her plan immediately and the boyish girl could only grin sheepishly as she side-glanced to her captain.

It was a while before Izumi picked Chihiro as her HKT oshimen. She did not mean to reveal it on stage, but when she heard the others talked about how their family members were Capt-oshi, she felt a sudden jealousy and the urge to come out arose. She ended up blurted it out, before she ran away from the stage while blushing, embarrassed by her own action and the other members, especially by her fellow shorty Okamoto “Naopon” Naoko, teased her hard behind the stage later after her confession. She could feel her captain grinning at her happily.

But that confession left Izumi another problem. Tashima Meru. The young ace admitted so often that the boyish girl was her first love that she got jealous when Izumi blurted out the fact that she picked the captain as her oshimen. She felt a little relieved when Meru retorted that she liked the captain as well. To the point that she wanted to kiss her. And that shocked Izumi to the core.

Izumi never thought of herself swinging that way. She only thought that girls were cute, nothing more than that. After all, she was also a girl! Hearing such blunt declaration from Meru shocked her. Seeing the other girls kissing was something common in the dressing room, but it was not something the boyish girl would ever want to do.

Before Izumi knew it, she started the develop more feelings for her own oshimen. She knew it was the last thing she should have done but she could not help it. It got even worse when she noticed how the captain started giving her more attention than she was used to. She did not want to give too many thoughts on it, knowing how kind Chihiro was, but she realized it built a little hope on her. All the attentions that her captain given to her grew her confidence little by little.

When Chihiro posted a photo of her getting shorter bangs on Google+, Izumi thought of how cute she looked so she left the “kawaii” comment on her captain’s photo. The captain saw her comment and replied to her before she messaged her privately on LINE and talked with her about various things. It made her heart fluttered and she composed a mail to send to her HKT mobile mail service, telling how the ponkotsu captain’s new appearance hit her soft spot and that she liked her. She did not know that her captain subscribed to her mobile mail, and when a captain sent her a “Thank you for what you sent to the mobile mail” message on LINE chat, she dropped her phone along with her jaws. She was panicked and she did not know how she should face her beloved captain on the next day.

Izumi let go a sigh as she remembered that little incident. It did not help that even Meru, whom she thought had a crush on her, teased her about it on the next day when they had performance at the theater. Meru, who suddenly turned teary when they filmed the danso episode for Hyakkaten. Girls are so confusing, Izumi thought. Even though she was also a girl herself.

Izumi shoved the thoughts aside as she looked at her monitor screen and noticed that the photo transfer was completed. She unplugged her phone from her PC and rose from her seat to move to her bed, preparing to leave for the dream world. She laid her back on the comfortable bed as she opened the gallery on her phone to view the photos she just transferred and once again, she stopped at her captain’s photo. She let out a sigh as she gazed at the photo and muttered to herself,

“I wonder what I mean to you, Anai-san.”

Izumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was finally calm, she opened her eyes and smiled as thought to herself, that whatever her existence meant to Chihiro, she would always admire and adore the captain and all of her flaws.

Once again Izumi gazed at the photo of Chihiro, before she let out a yawn and realized how late the night had become. She put her phone on the end table beside her bed after she left a message on her beloved captain’s LINE chat.

“Good night, Anai-san. I love you.”


End file.
